


By my Side

by Wish069



Category: King's Raid (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, OTP Feels, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wish069/pseuds/Wish069
Summary: Always and forever for as long as they can remember. They have always been by each other's side. They were each other's everything. Even if they didn't know it.
Relationships: Frey/Kasel (King's Raid)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	By my Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part of the chapter is with Kasel and how he looks at things mainly Frey and how she has affected his life.

Kasel stabbed the last Demon through the chest it died instantly blood dribbling from it's mouth. Kasel left it there walking up to the throne Lea told him he would need a place to call his own and this castle would serve him well. He paused just in front of it then after a minute turned his back to the throne looking at the one things that was constantly there every step he took in his life.

Frey

Her white hair gleamed in the strange light recently he had told her to leave. Go back to what she was before. She was suffering in this darkness next to him. Walking along side him was hurting her. And that's the last thing he wanted for her.

This was his path to walk not hers... She seamed to see his hesitation at sitting in the throne claiming the castle as his so she walked over a question in her red eyes. "You're hesitating... Why?" He stared down at her. He was the Dark Lord she was his Fallen Angle... But she didn't have it be...

He reached out touched her face lightly brushing away the stray tear she always seamed to have now. "You don't... Have to stay... I have told you... You can leave... Go be with them. Don't suffer on my behalf... This is your last chance you know there is no return once I sit..."

Her red eyes grew wide with anguish she grabbed his hand that was touching her face and grabbed his other hand as well."Kasel..." She began taking a small breath before she continued. 

"You know how important you are to me. I told you before we went to go fight your father. Back then you told me you felt the same. I want to stay with you... Knowing you would be walking alone on this path puts more hurt in my heart then anything Lua has ever done... Even more so then when she left you to die even though I was beging for your life. Please done make me leave you." 

A very rare smile appeared on his face. He wrapped his arms around his fallen Angle holding her close. "I know...I won't make you leave me... It's your choice to stay or go." She buried her face in his chest he heard her inhale his smell. She soon let out a sigh of happiness.

"By your side is where I want to stay. There is no one else to walk with you and hold your hand on this path. I don't want there to be anyone else but me to do so." 

The new Dark Lord rested his chin on her head. "I wouldn't want anyone else but you... To be by my side... I hope you know that... It's either you or I go alone..." As he spoke he remembered her anguished cry and her begging him not to leave her not even a few days ago. He was broken from his thoughts by her sweet voice "Luckily you won't have to be alone. I won't leave you." 

He smiled a bit more then gently pushed her away. He had delayed long enough. "It's time." She smiled resting herself on the left side by the arm or the chair. "Then take What belongs to you." She looked. Up at him fondly. How had he been so blind until recently...

All his life she had been there once she entered she never left. Unlike Clause who was always late when they needed him. All his life she had been a constant precance. She even sat silently her feelings kept to herself while he struggled through so much. It was only before the fight with Kyle his father they told each other how they truly felt...

He had been so blind to her love. But no longer this place was not just his it was theirs. Where they could start everything. He thought all this as he sat down in the throne. Even if Lea abandoned him like Lua had he knew Frey would never leave him _She will always be by my side._

This was his final thought as the darkness from the throne seeped into his mind, his heart, his body, everything. He felt the change in his body and excepted it. The new wings his body now wore spring proudly and wide his horns larger. He saw the change in Frey as well as she had reached out to his hand as the darkness consumed him. "This is all ours now." 

He saw the tears coming from her eyes. It was a little sad how they would never go back but this was his destiny. It was her's now as well. It was what they shared and no one understood. He looked out the cracks sencing Clause was on his way. She. He spoke his voice was filled with Venom and rage at his former brother.

"Come and get us then... We will never be the same again the sooner you see that with your eyes the better." 


End file.
